The purpose of the program is to provide young scientists, dermatology residents, graduate students and MD/PhD students the opportunity to be exposed and trained in the field of dermatological research. A substantial need exists for newly trained scientists and clinicians to investigate basic cutaneous biology and pathophysiology and to engage in clinical research. Our interest is to recruit pre doctoral and post doctoral candidates seeking to pursue investigational careers. This training grant will enable them to be supported for 2 to 3 years of training. Our goal is to enable the trainees to acquire the skills necessary to become successful, independently funded investigators. We offer training in cutaneous autoimmunity, experimental immunopathology, B and T cell biology, keratinocyte biology, clinical research and dermatoepidemiology. Within the Department, Drs. Diaz, Liu, Li, Warren, Rubenstein and Fine maintain active research programs. In addition, Dr. Diaz has recruited Dr. Jeffrey Frelinger and Dr. Stephen Clarke, from the UNC Department of Microbiology and Immunology, Dr. Mark Peifer from the UNC Department of Biology and Dr. Paul Watkins, Director of the UNC Clinical Research Center to be faculty members in this training grant. Four groups of trainees will be sought: a) the UNC MD/PhD pool, b) board certified MD dermatologists, c) students interested in pursuing a two year dermatology residency followed by a two year research fellowship, and d) PhD applicants interested in dermatological research. We have been successful in recruiting one UNC MD/PhD student who is committed to a doctoral project in dermatological research. A second individual, Dr. Rubenstein, a faculty member in this training program, entered the UNC dermatology residency after obtaining his MD/PhD degree from Duke University. He was allowed to spend 2 years of clinical dermatology training followed by a research fellowship under Dr. Peifer, a mentor in this Training Grant. Dr. Rubenstein is an Assistant Professor of Dermatology at UNC and an already R01 funded investigator. This competitive grant application requests funding to support the training at the UNC Dermatology Department of the next generation of dermatological investigators.